Anti-Matter
Modern China's Secret When the mysterious material fell from the skies near the city of Cheng Du, the Nationalists and the Communists scrambled teams of scientists and warriors to carry samples to top-secret laboratories. Later tests done by their own scientists showed both Mao Zedong and Chiang Kai-shek, supreme commanders of the Communists and Nationalists respectively, that the material can replicate itself when under high pressure and temperature, and more amazingly, its high atomic mass permits itself to break into atoms of smaller mass when struck by a neutron. The process, also known as fission, releases 8 neutrons, much more effective than the previously researched uranium, which only released 3 neutrons and energy several magnitudes smaller than what this material was capable of. When the Blue and Red Chinese destroyed themselves, the secret of atomic science fell into the hands of the Atomic Chinese, who proceeded to further development in it. The discovery of Anti-Matter, though, was a serious violation of lab safety protocols. While testing out its replicating properties, a Chinese scientist mistakenly turned the pressure and temperature of the heating dome to 10 times that of safety limit. As the only other beings around were a few laboratory clones, no one noticed. The extremely high temperature and pressure inside the heating dome, combined with its small volume, resulted in a catastrophic event. When the scientist consulted his Ge Gai counter (named after the scientist who invented it), the readings went off the grid, and so were pressure gauges and thermometers. When the alarm sounded, the clones scrambled to carry out emergency shut down protocols, to no effect. The scientist watched in both horror and joy as the material seemingly dissolved into air, and then destroyed the entire heating dome, the clones, and the cooling machines around it. The heating dome's supervisor was shocked and very agitated at first, but when the scientist claimed that he only put 1/400 grams of material in the heating dome, he went silent, and suddenly burst into tears: "This is the Ark of Truth; Pangu has given us his most precious gift, that can defeat anyone in our way, with only the snap of a finger!" Molecular Yin and Yang Following the discovery of Anti-Matter, the Atomic Kingdom of China began extensive research into Anti-Matter. The unique and deadly properties of Anti-Matter were unlike anything else, and its destructive power surpassed even that of Fission Weapons. Thus, the Chinese was determined to weaponize it. This was a task much more difficult than expected. The discovery of Anti-Matter was an accident, and the scientists of the Atomic Kingdom did not know how to replicate it. After many experiments, the scientists finally figured out how to produce Anti-Matter, at least in theory. Though they had the details of Anti-Matter production worked out, there were still numerous problems to solve. The main problem was that Anti-Matter would annhilate upon contact with any normal matter, and the Atomic Kingdom needed a way to store it safely. The answer came about when a Chinese scientist developed a device which he called an "Atomic Trap", which would use planar shields to safely contain a quantity of Anti-Matter. Finally, they were ready. With the Viceroy receiving real time data on the experiment, the Chinese scientists proceeded to replicate the accident under controlled conditions using specialized apparatus, slowly and carefully to avoid any mistakes and errors. The experiment proceeded smoothly, as a team of clones synthesized a gram of Anti-Matter. They then moved to collect and store the Anti-Matter. Now, it was time to test out the power of this new weapon. In a battery of tests, the Atomic Kingdom tested out the destructive power of Anti-Matter. In one particular test, an Atomic Trap was fired into the base of Everest. The resultant explosion carved out a large cave into the side of Everest, and could be heard from kilometres away. Needless to say, the Viceroy was pleased, and the scientist was told as such. He ordered full scale production of Anti-Matter, as well as the construction of a new underground facility dedicated to the production of Anti-Matter. Soon, Anti-Matter was being utilised in a large number of Chinese weapons, from the anti-matter rockets of Fireworks Mistresses to being used to enhance the destructive potential of Chinese atomic bombs. The scientist was allowed to continue his research into Anti-Matter with a larger team of clones, and was able to develop a working theory. According to the Theory of Anti-Matter, Anti-Matter has the opposite charge of regular matter, but otherwise essentially identical. Upon contact, Anti-Matter and normal matter undergo a process called "Annihilation". When Anti-Matter annihilates with matter, they are destroyed, releasing energy in the form of high energy gamma rays. One Chinese scientist has worked out that the amount of energy released through annihilation is equivalent to the mass multiplied by the speed of light squared, and that annihilation converts 100% of the matter to energy. Category:Technology